Old Love Sprout Again
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: cinta yang sudah lama muncul lagi, hal ini lah yang membuat Naruto mengejar Hinata mati-matian


Disclaimer: Naruto is just Masashi Khisimoto's only

Rate: T

Warning: AU, Typo's bertebaran,cerita pasaran,Gaje

So don't like don't read

Di suatu siang seorang Pria berumur 35 tahun, terlihat sedang berjalan meninggalkan sekolah tempatnya Bekerja, saat dia melewati gerbang dia melihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 tahun sedang menunggu seseorang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hanabi kau sedang apa?" Tanya pria tadi.

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan, Naruto-sensei." jawab Gadis itu.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Naruto.

"Terima kasih, tapi ibuku sudah datang." tolak Hanabi karena sebuah mobil Mercedes putih sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Saat mobil itu berhenti, keluarlah seorang yang membuat kaget Naruto.

"Hanabi, ibumu laki-laki?" tanya Naruto karena seorang pria berumur sekitar 61 tahun keluar dari mobil itu.

"Ini kakek ku, Naruto-sensei." jelas Hanabi.

"Perkenalkan aku kakek Hanabi, namaku Hiashi Hyuuga." ucap kakek itu(di jyugen Hiashi) sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh, aku guru seni rupa Hanabi, namaku Namikaze Naruto." ucap Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Jadi ini guru yang selalu kau ceritakan?" ucap Hiashi dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa-apaan sih kakek ini." ucap Hanabi sambil blushing.

"Kami pulang dulu, Naruto-sensei." pamit Hanabi sambil masuk kedalam mobil itu, lalu mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menuju halte bus untuk naik bus untuk pulang(ya iyalah).

setelah bus datang Naruto langsung naik dan pulang.

tak berapa lama Naruto sudah sampai di rumah yang sangat besar, bisa di bilang itu adalah Namikaze mansion. Naruto langsung masuk ke rumahnya itu.

"Aku pulang." teriak Naruto membahana di rumah besar itu.

"Jangan teriak dasar, BAKA." teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah, sebut saja Kushina.

"Gomen." ucap Naruto.

"Bocah, kau sudah pulang." ucap seorang kakek berambut putih, sebut saja Jiraya.

"Dimana Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Adikmu mulai hari ini membantu di Namikaze express( Namikaze express adalah perusahaan kiriman kilat terbesar di negara Hi).

"Kenapa sih dia sudah S1 masih belum kerja?" gerutu Naruto.

"Lalu, kau kapan menikah?" goda Jiraya.

"Aku belum mau menikah." ucap Naruto.

"Menikah itu enak lho." ucap Jiraya dengan nada yang mesra.

"Dasar, pervert old man." ucap Naruto sambil berlalu ke arah kamarnya.

"Iya betul, kau itu sudah 35 tahun Naruto." tambah Kushina.

Di rumah Hanabi

"Hanabi, ayo makan." teriak seorang perempuan berambut Indigo panjang.

"Iya ibu." sahut Hanabi.

Lalu Hanabi berjalan menuju meja makan di sana sudah ada Hiashi dan ibu Hanabi sebutsaja Hinata, Hanabi langsung duduk di depan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tadi saat menjemput Hanabi, aku melihat dia bersama laki-laki." bisik Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Benarkah itu, ayah?" tanya Hinata, Hiashi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hiashi dan Hinata serentak.

'Akan kubunuh laki-laki itu, jika berani menyentuh Hanabi.' batin Hinata. (Sepertinya Hiashi lupa mengatakan jika laki-laki itu adalah gurunya Hanabi).

Keesokan harinya.

Saat Hinata melintas di depan kamar Hanabi, dia melihat Hanabi sedang memilih-milih baju.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi.

"Aku sedang memilih baju." jawab Hanabi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku nanti mau menemui seseorang." jawab Hanabi lagi.

'Pasti laki-laki yang di ceritakan ayah pasti dia, aku harus memberinya pelajaran.' batin Hinata

Saat Hanabi pergi, Hinata diam-diam membuntuti kemana Hanabi pergi, sialnya saat sampai di taman, Hinata kehilangan jejak Hanabi, dengan insting Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah restorant terdekat, Hinata melihat seorang yang dari belakang sangat mirip dengan Hanabi, bahkan baju yang di pakainya sama, Hinata sangat yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Hanabi. Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam restorant itu, Hinata langsung memukul pemuda yang duduk dengan gadis itu menggunakan nampan alumunium yang ada di dekatnya. Gadis yang duduk dengan pemuda itu menjerit.

"Bibi, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit gadis itu.

'Apa? bibi.' lalu Hinata melihat ke arah gadis itu, ternyata gadis itu bukanlah Hanabi.

"Maaf." Hinata lalu mengambil kaki seribu*plak* ralat-langkah seribu meninggalkan restorant tersebut, saat dia melihat keadaan dia melihat seorang gadis, bermata lavender seperti miliknya, berambut coklat, itu adalah Hanabi, dan dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Pria itu adalah Naruto, Hinata langsung mengikuti kedua orang tersebut sampai di sebuah galeri seni.

'Apa mereka berkencan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti kegiatan mereka sampai akhir

'ini bukan seperti kencan, mungkin ini adalah gaya anak muda sekarang untuk berkencan.' pikir Hinata

Di tempat Hanabi&Naruto

"Hanabi, pelajaran sudah selesai, apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengerti semua, terima kasih atas pelajaran tambahan ini, Naruto-sensei." jawab Hanabi.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Hanabi, lalu mereka bertiga dengan Hinata meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu.

Di rumah Naruto

Saat makan malam

"Konohamaru, letakkan daging itu, jika tidak kau akan menyesal." teriak Naruto pada adiknya Konohamaru.

"Tidak." ucap Konohamaru sambil memasukkan potongan daging terakhir kemulutnya. Konohamaru langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan yang diisi oleh semua keluarga Namikaze minus ayah Naruto yang harus mengurus bisnis keluar negeri.

Keesokan harinya

Hinata memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, dia mengikuti Hanabi lagi, karena menurut Hinata pasti Hanabi menemui pria kuning aka Naruto lagi. Di mulailah acara menguntit Hinata lagi, ternyata dugaan Hinata tepat, Hanabi memang bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Saat Hinata melihat Naruto meninggalkan Hanabi, dia mengikuti Naruto sampai di depan Toilet pria.

'Kanapa dia masuk kesini?, tapi aku harus memberinya pelajaran.' setelah itu Hinata langsung masuk ke toilet itu, ternyata toilet itu kosong.

'Di mana dia?' tanya batin Hinata, setelah di perhatikan Hanya satu pintu yang tertutup, Hinata sangat yakin Naruto ada di dalam bilik itu, dia langsung mengambil ember berisi air yang tergeletak di westafel, tanpa ragu dia langsung menyiramkan air itul ewat bagian atas bilik toilet, yang sukses membuat orang yang ada di dalam bilik itu aka Naruto basah kuyup.

Setelah melakukan hal kejam itu Hinata langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi aksi meloloskan dirinya di lihat oleh Hanabi yang juga keluar dari toilet perempuan.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan." tanya Hanabi.

"Nanti pasti kau tahu." jawab Hinata sambil terus berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan Hanabi, tak lama keluarlah Naruto dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanabi panik.

"Aku tadi di siram oleh seseorang." jelas Naruto.

"Memang siapa yang menyiram sensei?" tanyaHanabi lagi.

"Entahlah, saat aku masuk tadi sepi, juga saat aku keluar." jelas Naruto.

'Jangan-jangan yang menyiramnya Ibu.' batin Hanabi.

"ayo sensei, kita beli baju." ucap Hanabi sambil menarik(baca:menyeret) Naruto.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di toko baju.

"Separtinya tidak ada yang sesuai ukuranku." ucap Naruto.

"Ini." ucap Hanabi sambil membawa cardigan warna pink.

"Ukuranya pas, tapi warnanya PINK." ucap Naruto sambil memberi penekanan di kata pink.

"Tidak papa." ucap Hanabi sambil membayar kekasir. Dengan terpaksa Naruto memakai cardigan itu dan kaos berwarna putih. "Sensei aku pulang dulu." ucap Hanabi sambil berlari keluar dari toko.

'Baiklah, aku akan memakai cardigan ini.' batin Naruto sambil keluar dari toko.

Di rumah Hanabi.

"Aku pulang." teriak Hanabi malas.

"Kau sudah pulang." sambut Hinata.

"Ibu harus minta maaf pada Naruto-sensei!" perintah Hanabi langsung.

"Siapa Naruto itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Orang yang ibu siram tadi siang." jelas Hanabi.

"Tap-tapi aaku tttidakk mmeeenyyiraam ssiaapa-ssiaapa." sangkal Hinata.

"Jangan bohong." Ucap Hanabi tegas.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Hinata.

"Jika tidak aku tidak akan memaafkan ibu, dan aku akan berhenti sekolah." ucap Hanabi. Hanabi lalu berjalan melewati Hinata dan masuk kekamarnya. Hinata jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Hanabi, Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hanabi, dilihatnya Hanabi sedang menangis diatas tempat tidur, Hinata langsung memeluk Hanabi dari belakang.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan." ucap Hinata pada Hanabi.

Lalu Hinata meminta alamat e-mail Naruto pada Hanabi, setelah dapat dia langsung mengirim e-mail pada Naruto.

To: Naruto Namikaze.

Aku mau minta maaf karena tadi siang aku yang menyirammu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

From: Namikaze Naruto.

Kau harus mentraktirku minum untuk minta maaf. To: Namikaze Naruto.

Baiklah.

From: Namikaze Naruto.

Aku tunggu kau di bar dekat taman jam 11 malam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata sambil menengok kearah jam dinding.

"Masih ada waktu 4 jam lagi." gumam Hinata

Skip time

Hinata sekarang sudah ada di depan sebuah bar, dia langsung masuk karena dia sudah terlambat 15 menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan, saat dia masuk dia langsung melihat Naruto sedang minum 1 gelas bir, Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau yang menyiramku?" tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Hinata duduk, Hinata langsung memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan memesan 5 botol sake. Tak berapa lama sake yang di pesan pun datang.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku." ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan sebuah cawan kecil berisi sake.

"Tapi aku lebih suka bir." ucap Naruto sambil meminum sake yang di berikan Hinata.

Tak berapa lama botol sake kosong sudah bertambah di meja mereka. Terlihat Hinata sudah pingsan karena mabuk tapi tidak Naruto, dia malah lebih semangat meneguk sakenya, karena Naruto merasa pakaian Hinata terlalu terbuka, dia memakaikan cardigan pink miliknya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto padapelayan berambut model pantat ayam.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Jaga dia, aku ingin ke toilet." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Baik, sana pergi!" ucap pelayan tadi ketus.

Naruto langsung pergi ke toilet, saat dia sedang kencing, tanpa dia sengaja dia melihat sebuah tanda salib lewat fentilasi, dia teringat masa-masa di sekolah seni dulu, sebuah memori yang lama terpendampun muncul lagi.

"Bukankah dia kakak kelasku di sekolah seni yang aku sukai dulu?" gumam Naruto.

Setelah selesai Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lagi.

"Apa dia sudah membayar?" tanya Naruto pada pelayantadi.

"Belum." jawab pelayan itu, sebut saja Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke keluargamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku masih menikmati permainan ini, Dobe." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku pulang dulu." ucap Naruto sambil melempar uang pada sahabat sekaligus pelayan itu, Naruto lalu mengambik KTP Hinata untuk mengetahui alamatnya, setelah itu dia langsung menggendong Hinata menuju rumah Hinata, setelah berjalan sekitar 45 menit mereka sampai di rumah minimalis tapi tetap mewah, rumah itu adalah rumah Hinata.

Naruto lalu meletakkan Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya, Naruto lalu memencet bel rumah Hinata Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

Terlihat Hiashi sedang membuka pintu, dia melihat Hinata sedang pingsan di depan pintu.

"Hanabi!" panggil Hiashi.

"Ada apa, kakek?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bantu aku mengangkat ibumu!" perintah Hiashi, tanpa basa-basi Hanabi langsung membopong Hinata dan menidurkanya di kamar Hinata.

Di Namikaze mansion.

'Kelihatanya semua sudah tidur, memang ini jam berapa?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, saat dia melihat jam diding Naruto sangat terkejut karena sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Naruto langsung menuju kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, saat dia sampai di kamarnya Naruto langsung mencopot sepatu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur kingsize miliknya. Naruto langsung terbuai di mimpi, saat dia di sekolah seni.

Pagi Hari.

"Selamat pagi." teriak Naruto pada keluarganya yang ada di ruang makan.

"Ya." balas seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto tapi lebih tua.

"Kapan ayah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat kau pergi tadi malam." jelas laki-laki tersebut, sebut saja Minato.

"Oh." ucap Naruto sambil duduk di samping Konohamaru.

Di rumah Hinata

"Kakek, ini cardigan siapa?" tanya Hanabi pada kakeknya.

"Ku kira itu milik Hinata." jawab Hiashi.

"Ini cardigan laki-laki." jelas Hanabi.

''Tapi warnanya pimk, pasti milik perempuan." Ucap Hiashi.

To be continued

Ini adalah multi chap pertama Ishimaru, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan.

Don't forget RnR.


End file.
